


Rivals

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink





	Rivals

Jane's Rodriguez and Antoine Griezmann always considered themselves as huge rivals. One played for the red side of Madrid, one played for the royal white side. They both played in the same position and they were both adored by their fans. All in all, It was a perfect rivalry. 

It was a huge day for both, the Champions League final, and they were going to come against each other once again. They were both going to try and ignore each other on the pitch but they knew that was going to b practically impossible.

AFTER THE GAME

Real had won, they beat their rivals, and to make matters even worse for Antoine, he had missed a crucial penalty. However, James did not feel as happy as he could, yes, his team won the Champions League, but he hadnt played and was getting increasingly frustrated about his lack of opportunities.

In the changing room, he pretended to be delighted, celebrating with his mates, but after they left, he stayed in there...looking glum.

At that same time, a sobbing Antoine Griezmann was looking everywhere for his phone, he looked everywhere expect from the Real Madrid changing room, where he walked into and saw a glum James Rodriguez.

"Why are you sad? You won...." Antoine asked, he felt annoyed at James for not appreciating his win properly.

"I didn't win, they did" came the reply.

Antoine didn't bother to continue the conversation and was frantically trying to find his phone. He looked under the benches, everywhere, but he couldnt find it.

"Want any help" James asked

"Na I'm fine" Antoine replied back, he really did not want to spend time with James right now.

"No I insist" James said...but this time in a really sensual, seductive voice. What James did next was brave, and could have been really stupid. He placed his hand on Antoines beautiful, clothes bubble-but. "I want to help you, you must be so, so sad right now" James teasingly said.

Antoine was shocked, but also really turned on, he was definitely not gonna say no to this.

"I changed my mind now, I'm gonna need all the help I need" Griezmann told James, before going in for a deep, passionate kiss with the Real Madrid player.

The kiss went on for a while before both players started to rapidly strip each other of their kits, both were now in their underwear only, with their hard bulges sticking out.

"Let me take care of that" Antoine said as he went into his knees, he gently massaged the clothed bulge, before placing his mouth on the member. James could not wait anymore, " please grizi" do it. Antoine obeyed and took off the underwear, revealing the erect 8 inch uncut Colombian cock. "Woah" he said, which made James smile. All Griezmann did was stare at the beautiful cock in front of him, he was slightly embarrassed as James' looked much bigger than his.

"Come on, its not gonna suck itself" James said, laughing to himself. Antoine understood, and placed his lips on the 8 inch Colombian cock. He kissed the head of the cock, before taking it inside his mouth, he created an O-shape with his mouth and started to go up and down on James' long member. After a few minutes of this, he took the cock out of his mouth, and kicked the underside of the dick, which started to leak in pre cum. He then moved onto James balls, whci where huge and nicely trimmed. He licked the balls and took them inside his mouth, playing with them with his tongue.

"Oo grizi stop" James said, " I need your arse"

Griezmann gulped but agreed. He lowered himself onto James's big cock, and after a few minutes he sat on it. Fighting through the pain, and finding the G spot. He rode on the Colombians hard member for a few thrusts before James could no longer hold his cum in.

"Shit I'm gonna cum!" He yelled as he spilthis semen inside the French player.

"Now let me finish you off" James said as he lowered brought his lips onto Antoines hard 6 incher.


End file.
